In The Shadows
by ShreikOfRiot
Summary: Link Has Finally Defeated Ganondorf, But What Happens When The Triforce Of Power Passes On To Another Owner, And Ganondorf Being A Mere Puppet To The True King Of Evil? Rated T For Violence
1. The Beginning Of The End

Chapter - 1 - The beginning of the end

A once green grassy field was stained with blood, two warriors who had fought across the ages were having their final battle, the warrior in green swiftly pierced the chest of the other, killing them. A golden triangle on the dead warriors chest rose into the sky and flew north, The hero suddenly realized something, as he dropped to his kness he had lost his partner, the one who he would have never made it here without, Midna, suddenly there was a blinding light, and on the floor next to the hero was an imp like creature, the hero, however jumped to his feet and squeezed the imp tight, but she pushed him away and seemed distressed "Why didn't I change, Link?!" She exclaimed, Link looked at her, puzzled "I don't know Midna, why don't we ask Zelda? She might have an idea." Link replied.

And so the duo went to the remains of the castle and saw Zelda by the front door "Zelda! Midna didn't turn back into her true form, why" Link asked, Zelda stood silent for a while pondering on how to combat this problem "I will go to the royal library look it up." She decided. And she walked into the castle remains, the duo swiftly followed the princess.

Eventually, after what had seemed like forever the three had made it to the royal library. It had taken minimal damage, the three sighed in relief, the princess went through the library looking for a book on dark magic. Zelda found one and took it, after a moment of silence the princess pointed at something in the book and said "If one who has been given powers casts a spell, it will only break if the true owner of those powers is dead, however, if one who has been given powers by someone else who has been given powers, only the original owner of the powers has to die for the spell to break."

After Link and Midna had taken this in Link said "So you're saying that there is someone behind Ganondorf pulling the strings?" Midna looked at them in awe, Zelda nodded, "I don't know who though, anything else?" Link thought about it, then he realized "Where does the triforce go when the previous owner dies?" He asked, Zelda thought about it for a moment, and then looked grim, "Wherever the previous owner truly want's it to go, that could even be another person." She said. Everyone was silent.

After a moment like what seemed like forever the princess said "I will tell the guards to search for someone with the triforce on their hand. As well as a reward so villagers help. Link, cover up your left hand until we find someone, some may believe you are who we are searching for and bring you in, it will be too much of a distraction." Link nodded. Suddenly, Midna said "I can use my twili abilities to cast a shadow over your left hand, that should hide the triforce, unless it is glowing, which will only happen near another triforce owner, which would help the search. obviously you should know if it is Zelda." As she put a shadow over Link's left hand.

The next few days passed slowly as nobody had even said of a sighting of the triforce. Zelda sat in her replacement throne pondering on how she would handle the situation if someone was found with the triforce. _Slay them? no. then it would only pass to someone else-_ Suddenly the door burst open, startling her, but soon four guards and a villager came in carrying a boy, he looked about the age of 16, and had lines under his eyes much like Vaati's from the legends of a previous hero, but he had hair that spiked towards the center, and on each end of his hair was a spike pointing down, and he had red eyes, but what made Zelda worry most was the triforce on his right hand, three triangles, the one on the top shining. The triforce of power.

As the princess walked to the boy, trying to keep her royal asked the boy "What is your name?" The guards forcefully put him on the ground and on his knees, he looked up, "Eyon, Eyon Chirou" He said trying not to make eye contact. The princess knelt down to him "Well Eyon, do you know anyone of the the name Ganondorf?" She asked. as she said Ganondorf the boy flinched "He's my father." He replied, The princess was stunned. she had no idea what to do. then a voice in her head said to her _Ask him what Ganon was like before he had the triforce._ Zelda had heard this voice before, it was her ability as the holder of the triforce of wisdom, it was Nayru helping her. so she asked "What was your father like before the triangle on his hand" The boy stopped. He had a look of madness in his eyes and they grew smaller , as if he had been through a massacre. The marks under his eyes glew red "Don't. speak of that." He aggresively replied, he even stopped breathing. Zelda who was shocked by his outburst, didn't know what to do, not even Nayru knew "Send him to the dungeons for now. We will question him again once he has calmed down." She commanded, the guards went away with her orders.

Zelda almost forgot about the woman behind the men. "So I suppose you found him then?" she said. "Indeed." replied the woman, "Let me ask you, where did you find him?" Asked the princess "In an abandoned house, a large stain of blood on the floor, as if somebody was killed there." she replied, flinching at the memory. Zelda knew she would have to lock up the boy for life if he had already killed someone, she just hoped that he had not discovered his new powers, as a normal prison could never hold someone with powers of the triforce. "Alright, come with me to collect the reward." said the princess, and they were off.


	2. Redemption

Chapter - 2 - Redemption

Midna was in the dungeons. she wanted to help, so she decided looking there, but to no avail. For when she asked most people to show the back of their hands, they wouldn't exactly fun to convince. then she heard a large bang and some guards were bringing a new prisoner down, she immediately went to the source of the noise, there was a boy he had lines under his eyes much like Vaati's from the legends of a previous hero, but he had hair that spiked towards the center, and on each end of his hair was a spike pointing down, and he had red eyes, but then Midna saw the triangle on his right hand, she followed the boy to his cell, and he sat silently for a while, then he flinched and started breathing heavily and his eyes went to a more normal size and the red marks under his eyes went black. He soon passed out.

Midna was in the dungeons, she wanted to help Zelda in her quest to find the triforce, unfortunately, most people in prison did not comply when someone wants to see the back of their hands, but then she heard a large bang and some guards were carrying a boy, he had lines under his eyes much like Vaati's from the legends of a previous hero, but he had hair that spiked towards the center, and on each end of his hair was a spike pointing down and he was unconscious. But then Midna saw a golden triangle on the back of his right hand, but she had to confirm it, so she followed the boy to his cell. where he was threw into.

Eventually he awoke, he then saw Midna, but did not cower in fear like most, but looked at her. As if she was normal, Midna felt good about that, but soon came back to her senses "Hello, my name's Midna, whats yours?" she said, the boy continued looking at her but soon said "Eyon Chirou." calmy as if he wasn't speaking in a dungeon to an imp. Midna then decided to ask him a question "I'm sorry for asking, but please can you show me the back of both of your hands?" she asked, Eyon put his right hand up and showed her the triforce, as if he knew what she was looking for. "Don't be sorry, you're the only nice person I've met today." Eyon replied.

Midna was stunned by the boy and the triforce, why was he in here if he wasn't evil? so she asked him "If you don't mind me asking... Why are you in here anyway?" She asked, the boy looked as if he was remembering something, then opened his mouth "I don't remember, the last thing I do is..." He suddenly stopped, Midna had gathered that he does remember now, but what? Eyon looked at her. His eyes had a look of horror in them, but eventually, a look of trust. "After I told her that my father is Ganondorf. She asked me what my father was like before he got this mark" he pointed at the triforce "And... I asked her to stop... She sent me to the prison saying she will question me again once I have calmed down" He explained solemnly Midna was fuming however _Zelda, how dare she interrogate someone so young so harshly!_ Midna then said "I will have a little talk with Zelda, but first we're getting you out of this prison." Midna created a small ball of dark energy and fired it at the lock of the door, "There." She said " Now let's go to Zelda." Eyon opened the door and Midna led them both out.

Eventually the two found Zelda after searching the castle, Zelda and Link were talking, but Midna quickly jumped in "Zelda! how dare you treat this boy so badly! He's done nothing wrong, yet you lock him up and treat him like a criminal!" She scolded, quickly Zelda jumped in "Nothing wrong! The boy's a murderer! when he was found the was blood stains all over the place! Sounds like he's been at it _before _he got the triforce! Imagin-" she was quickly cut off by Eyon "All of that is my blood." He said, blank-faced "You asked me what my father was like before the triforce. He was a kind, gentle man. Until the triforce came when I was only 7, my father understood what it was and told me stories of the triforce, but my father had no intention of being a monster like his ancestors. but that night a strange creature came out of nowhere, and took control of him, that monster was not my father. he tortured me, and eventually, killed me. The triforce brought me back to life." The three stared at him in horror. "The triforce goes to whoever the owner truly wants it to go to." Zelda whispered "You did not fight Ganon, Link, You fought a puppet who knew what was going on the whole time. But could do nothing." Link and Midna were still staring at Eyon, as if he was in a trance, reliving his torture over, and over again. Zelda pulled Eyon into a embrace "Im... So... Sorry..." She said "I didn't realize what I was doing to you." Eyon looked at her and returned from his trance "It's okay, you didn't know." He replied.

But that moment suddenly ended when a nearby guard was screeching in pain. Slowly trasforming into a darknut soldier. Link sheathed his sword and attempted to slay it, but the sword merely bounced off of the armour of it, the soldier sent Link flying in one swift swipe of his arm, crashing him into a wall. Then the soldier charged at Midna, but she could do nothing, she was stiff with shock. then out of nowhere Eyon swiftly went straight through the darknut with a shortsword, the darknut was sliced in two. "Link, if you want to kill these, you need the master sword." Eyon explained, as he suddenly brought his sword up sideways and removed his hand from it, then used his two hands to crush the shortsword from each side, but it wasn't crushed it was surrounded by a dark energy and suddenly it disappeared. "How you do that?" Link asked "How did you almost teleport and make that shortsword disappear?" Eyon looked at Link, and said "With the triforce I was given powers, the ability to control time, and to have a storage ability, and of course I inherited immortality from my father. But of course the only thing that can kill my father and me is the wish to die and a stab from the master sword put together." Everyone stared at the extraordinary boy, but soon enough Zelda said "We shall go collect the master sword then, if Link want's to survive, and Link will have to protect himself and me once he gets it, and I ask if you could protect yourself and Midna?" she pointed to the passed out Midna, who had been shocked so badly by the appearance of the darknut and the attack "I will guard her with my life." Eyon replied


	3. Journey To Sacred Grove

Chapter - 3 - Journey To Sacred Grove

The team had set off to sacred grove, the current location of the master sword. In two teams of two, Midna and Eyon, Link and Zelda. They had decided that Midna and Eyon would go a more dangerous shorter way, and Link and Zelda would go the longer but more safe way, seeing that Link could not defeat the monsters and travelling in four would only slow them down.

**Midna and Eyon**

Eyon and Midna were walking slowly towards sacred grove as they took the quicker path, and didn't want to wait for Zelda and Link to get over there, but suddenly Eyon dropped to the floor, Midna looked at him "Tired already?" She joked. But to Midna's horror he started bleeding profusely, but he started to get up, he looked a deathly pale. "What happened!" she screamed in horror. now that she got a better look at him it looked like he was bleeding down his arms, Midna quickly pulled up his sleeves and could see black marking along his arms, much like her own markings, that was the source of his bleeding. But soon enough he passed out. Midna panicked so she dragged him into a forest.

When Eyon woke up he saw Midna trying, but failing, to start a fire. He got to his feet and walked over to her. Midna looked at him, shocked to see him awake "Are you an idiot!" She screamed at the top of her voice "What happened?" he asked sleepily, "Don't you remember? Goddesses... You collapsed! And your arms wouldn't stop bleeding where those markings are!" She pointed at the markings on his arms. He sighed. "Midna, sit down, I will make the fire, and explain things to you." He said, Midna obeyed.

After a while he had the fire started and sat down next to Midna. "Before I died" He started "I had the ability to manipulate time, I was born with it, this didn't happen to me until I was tortured, Ganondorf, my father, while he was controlled, he cast spells on me, when I stopped time. To escape the madness, the dark magic would put me through unbearable pain, which would drive any normal man to insanity, but I developed two sides to me to cope with the pain. At certain times where pain, or suffering is too great I switch over to it, to cope. But this over side to me is insane, where all it knows is pain, so I try to never switch over to it. Thankfully, I have been able to tame it, so I have full control." Midna was silent, she couldn't believe her companion had this much hiding inside him.

After a long moment of silence, Eyon suddenly said "It's getting kind of late, we should get some sleep." and so the to both fell into a deep sleep.

**Link and Zelda**

Link was rushed to get to the sacred grove, he could't stand not being able to protect Zelda. But she was relaxed about it, as Nayru had already told her to take this path and she will be safe "Link, it's okay, I don't need to be protected right now." she said trying to persuade Link, but it had no affect so she decided to try distract him "So. What do you think of Eyon?" she said trying to start a conversation, and to her surprise, he did "I don't trust him." he replied sternly. Zelda was shocked at Link's response, so asked why "Why don't you trust him?" She asked. Link turned around and looked at her "He is the son of the demon king, Ganon! How could you ever expect me to trust someone like that!" He was fuming at the thought of him, Zelda decided it was best to ignore the topic, she didn't need the triforce of wisdom to know that, but she thought that what he just said was an excuse, because he outshowed him back at the castle.

**A few days later...**

The groups eventually rejoined, as Midna and Eyon both greeted Zelda, she greeted them back, but when they greeted Link, he only greeted Midna, but they shrugged it off, _Probably just tired_ thought Eyon.

The four went to the resting place of the master sword, and Link slowly went to it, and drew it. A blinding light surrounded the area, breaking all darkness, and when it faded, they saw Link swinging the sword and getting used to it again. But nobody expected what he had done next, he aggressively went over to Eyon and sliced him in the chest with the blade, "LINK!" the princesses shouted, but he had lost it, Eyon hissed as the energy inside him was being cut, and he could hear the sizzling of his flesh when it was put to the light energy of the master sword. Link kicked Eyon to the ground and pointed the sword at his throat. "How did you know about the master sword!"


	4. Betrayed

Chapter - 4 - Betrayed

The four went to the resting place of the master sword, and Link slowly went to it, and drew it. A blinding light surrounded the area, breaking all darkness, and when it faded, they saw Link swinging the sword and getting used to it again. But nobody expected what he had done next, he aggressively went over to Eyon and sliced him in the chest with the blade, "LINK!" the princesses shouted, but he had lost it, Eyon hissed as the energy inside him was being cut, and he could hear the sizzling of his flesh when it was put to the light energy of the master sword. Link kicked Eyon to the ground and pointed the sword at his throat. "How did you know about the master sword!" Link shouted at him.

Midna ran at Link and hit him with all of her force, however mistaking her as an enemy he swung the sword at her. But Eyon had gotten in front of it. The sword fully pierced his chest. Blood crawling down his arms and his chest, "Why?" Midna said with barely a whisper, "I will guard you with my life." he said even quieter than Midna. And he fell to the floor as Link pulled the sword out. Link was seething with fury, but also with regret. "We're leaving." he said, almost threateningly. Zelda followed, but Zelda had to drag Midna, she was silent. But sadly, that was only the beginning of their troubles.

As they left the sacred ground they were attacked by monsters, and so Link attacked them cockily, expecting to kill them all in one slice. But the master sword did nothing, it was caught by one of the monsters, he was stunned. Link was smashed in the stomach by the monster that caught the sword and sent flying to the princesses. Zelda was shocked, Midna was silent, she felt betrayed, she would rather die here after her experience back there.

The three were backed into a corner, a monster raised it's sword to deliver a deadly blow to them, but when all hope was lost, the monsters throat was cut. it dropped it's weapon and grabbed it's throat trying to gasp for air, and soon collapsed, next to the dead body was Eyon, he looked worse than the corpse of the monster, His arms were drenched in blood, and so was his chest and his face was a ghostly pale. soon enough more blood came rushing down his arms but at that very moment all of the monsters heads were cut clean off, Midna smiled, she knew what he had done. He collapsed.

About an hour later he regained consciousness, next to him was Midna, she smiled when he woke up, "Eyon!" She said softly, "How are you still alive?" Eyon knew what she meant, why didn't he die when he was pierced by the master sword "Because I still had the will to live. A stab on its own can't kill me, remember?" he replied. Suddenly Zelda came in "Hi Eyon, How are you feeling?" she asked Eyon looked at his arms and chest, remembering what had happened before "I'm fine now" he answered, Midna and Zelda looked at each other "Anyway, why was the master sword so easily defeated?" Zelda asked, Eyon immediately knew what she meant, when he was there he saw the sword on the ground. "The master sword with a normal man is useless." he started "The master sword is a useless weapon, but when wielded by a man true and pure of heart, It's power grows and amplifies, matching the mans purity, Link's soul became tainted the second his blade pierced my chest." The princesses stared at each other in awe and worry "He can be redeemed, however." The princesses perked up "He needs to come to terms with what he has done" The three decided to redeem Link.

The three found Link by the place the sword used to rest,the three went to him, but he didn't look up. "Link." Eyon began "I knew what the master sword was because I carry the memories of my father, he passed them to me along with the triforce." He knelt down to Link "Get your sword" Link commanded, Eyon knew what Link was doing, "As long as your soul is tainted you cannot harm me with that." Eyon said, Link got up and sheathed his sword "I know." He said, Eyon smiled, "Let' s do this." he said as he summoned his shortsword.

Link took a quick swipe at Eyon's chest. It did nothing to him, "While your soul is tainted you can't hurt me, Link." Said Eyon, Link stood there silent, but then came back with lightning fast swipes to Eyon's chest, "While your soul is tainted you can't hurt me, Link." He repeated, Link took a step back, "I understand." Link said, Eyon smiled, so did Link. Link charged forward and went straight past Eyon, blood trickled down Eyon's cheek, "Well done Link." He said, the swordsmen smiled at each other "I'm sorry." Link said, "Accepted." Eyon replied. The moment was short lived as a cloaked man suddenly walked into the ground, clapping "Oh well done, now if you don't mind I'll be taking these two, meet me at hyrule field if you wish to ever see these two again" He said as he swiftly put Midna and Zelda and dissapeared.


End file.
